Well That is Just Wrong: The Tales of Oopsy!
by Virginia I
Summary: Those little thoughts that made me ask, "Huh, I wonder if they could die like that?"
1. Chapter 1

So sometimes I have these little morbid thoughts that flutter through my brain while watching or reading Doctor Who. So enjoy these snippets of morbidity.

* * *

The Doctor was driving his stolen fire truck to the hospital as fast as he could. There was probably 4 minutes left before the Atraxi boiled the planet.

Pulling out Rory's stol- borrowed cell phone he texted Amy one word, "Duck."

The extended fire truck ladder smashed through the second story window and the Doctor scrambled onto the top of the ladder and into the hospital. He leaped through the window with as much grace as he could, it wasn't much. What he found inside was not what he expected.

Amy was sprawled across the floor her head bleeding profusely and the Nos- Rory was kneeling beside her trying frantically to stem the blood flow with his Super Nursing Skills™.

Rory looked up from his fatally injured girlfriend and shouted at the Doctor. "What were you thinking!? How was that ever a good idea?"

The Doctor could only flap his hands wildly in the air. "Oops?"

* * *

I'll add more as they come by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret the slitheen had Rose by her neck. Her unveiled arm choaking the life out of his companion. The Doctor was at a loss for what to do for a few seconds and that's all it took.

Rose made to grab the aliens arm, it was an instinctive human response to survival, and the green clawed hand twisted sharply. There was the sound of snapping bones and Rose's body went slack in Margaret's hold.

The Doctor's body went completely ridged and his eyes blazed with fury and utter devastation.

"Oopsy." simpered Margaret.

Jack pulled out his sonic blaster and fired at the slitheen's head. Margaret died unceremoniously. The universe wouldn't miss her.

The Doctor lunged forward and grabbed Rose's body before she could fall to the floor and cradled her in his lap. Jack watched the scene his face a painting of anguish as the Doctor rocked back and forth keening and sobbing in his sorrow.

The sound of a metal latch coming undone from the TARDIS console.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor watched as the intriguing young blonde human ate her greasy chips with gusto. She moaned and groaned when a particularly good one entered her mouth. They had not really started a conversation and Rose seemed more inclined to munch delightfully on her chips.

After stuffing a larger chip than normal in her mouth, a few chews later Rose made a decidedly odd Uurrk noise and her eyes became wide with panic. Pointing to her throat as her face became slightly red.

The Doctor, clueless, asked, "You okay Rose? You're lookin' a mite peckish."

Roses face turned more red then an unhealthy blue color while franticly trying to get air past the fried potato blockage in her throat.

When she slipped off her chair and flopped to the floor unconscious, the Doctor finally figured out there was something wrong and the young human wasn't doing some sort of primitive mating ritual. He'd seen weirder things; like dead chicken hats and interpretive dance.

"Oh good lord!" said another patron of the chippy, "Sir, how did you not notice her choking?"

From the Doctor's position, kneeling next to the now slightly dead Rose, he glanced over, "Oops?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS. He needed to find Donna, those mad soothsayers had kidnapped her from right under his nose! How could he be so blind?

He ran a scan for the 20th century watch he'd seen her wearing and located it in a part of the city about half a kilometer from his position.

Running out of the manor without acknowledging the houses inhabitants he sped to Donna's location as fast as he could. He entered the Sister's temple and followed their prayers to a large room with a central alter.

Donna was tied down in a purple toga to the alter, a large ceremonial dagger protruding from her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

John Smith watched as the crazed villagers held Joan and Martha hostage. He had no idea what was going on. How did this simple dances suddenly become a show of violence?

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."

He couldn't decide! How could these people put such a decision on a simple teacher?

His indecision was his downfall as he looked from Joan to Martha and back again. The insane maid Jenny pulled the trigger and his faithful family maid died right before his very eyes.

The dance hall erupted in screams and chaos.

Jenny grinned viciously, "She seems to have misplaced her head. Oops."


	6. Chapter 6

"Quick, Amy, open all the doors to the swimming pool!" shouted the Doctor.

They'd been running for three months to try and track these Silent things and River just had to pull a stunt like this. Did the woman even know how to pull off a normal escape? Seemed like she required dramatics every time. One day it would get her killed.

He shouldn't have had that thought.

He opened the TARDIS doors and swiftly moved to the side as he watched River gracefully fall though the doors... and not so gracefully slam half her body into the time rotor.

The TARDIS gave a pained hum as her rotor cracked and River thumped and bumped into the hallway walls all the way to the pool.

He winced each time he heard River give a pained oomph or groan on her way down. When the noise stopped he burst into action and ran to the pool. River was floating face down in the water, a few of her extremities at odd angles. She was obviously not breathing.

The Doctor just stood by the edge of the water with a hand covering his face.

"Err... Doctor, are you going to help her?" asked Rory.

"Was this your doing?!" The Doctor suddenly shouted at the ceiling. He began to pace wildly by the waterside.

The TARDIS gave a hum which suspiciously sounded very unapologetic.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor moved through the ATMOS factory as fast and silently as possible, the Clone Martha following. Even with the Sontaran's battlelust, he didn't want to run into any stragglers. He found the real Martha right where he thought she'd be; strapped to an alien memory link bed.

"Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry." he scanned her with the sonic. "Still alive."

Clone Martha pointed a hidden gun at the Doctor's head, smirking in victory.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked.

"Wish you carried a gun now?"

"Not at all."

The Doctor continued to bait the Clone Martha. He needed time for his sonic to complete its scans. He didn't want to risk hurting Martha when he disconnected her from the interface.

When the sonic gave an almost silent beep telling him it wouldn't kill her to disconnect her, he finished his monologue and ripped the metal band from Martha's head.

She shot up taking a huge gulp of air. Her eyes panicked and confused. The Clone Martha grabbed her chest and dropped the gun.

The gun misfired as it his the floor and the Doctor felt liquid hit his face. He turned to see Martha bleeding from a shot to the chest.

It didn't register for a moment in his mind, that his former companion was dying. His mind shuttered and said, "Well... oops?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hannibal!" Harriet yelled just before the missile hit 10 Downing Street.

The force of the missile caused the steel room to shake and shudder, even flip it over once or twice as the building around them was demolished. The Doctor winced as the noise of the explosion battered his sensitive ears.

Bracing himself as best he could from the chaotic motion of the room he didn't notice Rose smack her head into the wall and the crack of her neck breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

Martha, Jack Harness and the Doctor were speeding down the road to Martha's family. The Doctor had tried to tell Martha it was a trap but she wouldn't listen to his warning. He understood wanting to keep your family safe more than most but they couldn't protect them if they were captured or killed.

They turned onto her family's street to see them being forced into a van. Martha's father yelled for them to flee and the armed guards raised their guns and started peppering the vehicle with bullets.

Reversing, turning the vehicle around they sped away.

The Doctor noticed it first; the coppery smell of blood. He looked to Martha, she was driving with one hand on the wheel. Her other hand clutching her stomach, red blood flowing from between her fingers. Two more spots of blood were slowly appearing, one above her heart and another on the shoulder of the arm clutching her stomach.

"Martha!" he lunged to grab the steering wheel as Martha lost consciousness. Pulling out his sonic he pointed it at the dash and slowly activated the brakes.

"Quick Jack! Pull her out of the seat."

Jack checked her pulse. "She's gone, Doc."


	10. Author Note

Just a little FYI here.

Most of these scenes I literally just think: Oh, dang that could go so wrong!

I don't spend my free time plotting to kill companions. I start writing these little snippets and they just come out this way.

And I seem to be playing a joke on myself because... Rose keeps breaking her neck, Martha keeps getting shot, Donna stabbed... I don't even know how Rory will turn our because there is already a running gag that he dies so much.

So yeah. I'm not crazy lol.


	11. Chapter 11

"Everybody hold on!" shouted the Doctor at the confused bus passenger.

Bright light blinded them and the bus rattled and shook until it became still. The Doctor peered out the windows to see a landscape of desert as far as the eye could see. His curiosity about the situation changed to worry when he heard the humans beginning to gasp for breath.

He whipped out his sonic and began to scan the atomoshpere.

"Oh no! No no no. Atmosphere contains 80% nitrogen, 6% methane, 13% oxygen, other trace chemicals! Humans can't survive in this!"

He watched helpless as the Human passengers asphyxiated. His own physiology allowed him to compensate for the changed in atmosphere easily.


End file.
